


Falling into you

by bisteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Trains, awkwardnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisteve/pseuds/bisteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has an awkward meeting on a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> So last week I spent about two days on a train total, so this happened. Maybe a sequel?  
> Also I switched tense pls ignore that 
> 
> I shouldn't have told you that. oops.
> 
> EDIT; I fixed the tense mostly, and some grammar things, and im probably going to add a sequel soon :)

Robb loves to travel. And the Starks travel a lot. They went to see his cousins in Riverrun for Christmas, Easter, and would go for Thanksgiving, but his father's best friend Robert liked to hunt, so they would go see his family in King's Landing instead. They visited with the Karstarks, the Umbers, the Mormonts and the Reeds. Once they went to the Vale, and saw his Aunt Lysa and her son Robyn, and down to High Garden to  meet with the Tyrells. The Stark family traveled for Ned’s business, who refused to go on trips without his family. This time they are going to the Iron Islands, for family vacation. Robb had wanted to go to Old Wyck, but Sansa and Bran had both wanted to go to Pyke, although for very different reasons.

They had flown from Winterfell to the coast, and taken a train from there. The Starks (and Jon because Robb refused to go on a “family” trip without him) are sitting on the train, messing with each other, ignoring Catlyn's warnings to be quiet. Sansa and Arya are arguing, Bran is teaching Rickon how to play video games, and Jon is trying to convince Robb to go buy him food.

“I dont want to get up Jon, and besides I'm not even hungry.”

“Please Robb, I'm starving, and I gave Bran my sandwich.” Jon beggs, trying to make his eyes big so that Robb will pity him.

“That’s your own fault Jon, I don't want to get any, the train is moving to much anyway, I doubt I could even make it to the cafe without falling!” In reality, Robb just likes to harass Jon, and has every intention of getting food for him. Even if the train is moving a lot.

“Fine, let me starve here, but don't think I won't tell everyone you're not over your balance issues.” Jon smirkes at Robb, knowing he's won. The “Balance issues” are a sore point in Robb’s childhood, and have caused many an embarrassing moment.

“Jerk” Robb mutteres, as he stood up, and promptly wobbles. Jon barely hides his smile.

\------

Robb is on his way back from the cafe car, arms full. As he had stood up, the other Starks had all bombarded him with food requests, except Catelyn, who pretended to be offended that they hadn't eaten her sandwiches. All of the children indignantly denied that they didn't eat them, just that they were still hungry. Bran even pointed out he’d had two.

So Robb, holding several sandwiches a mini pizza, a salad, and a cup of water gradually makes his way back to his seat. In hindsight, he blames the fact that he couldn't use his arms, otherwise he would have been able to balance. The train was wobbling, tremors traveling through the floor, and Robb was having a hell of a time. He had almost made it, he can see the back of his dad’s head, when the train gave a massive lurch. Robb lost his footing and toppled over backwards, the food flying out of his hands. He had a moment to think shit before he felt himself land. On a person.

When Robb looks up, the first thing he sees is gray. Gray eyes are looking at him with a slightly horrified look, probably because someone just landed on his lap. His face is wet, and the straw paper is stuck to his face. There is food all over the both of them, although thankfully none of it opened. Robb is paralyzed for a second, tapped in the boys gaze, before he registers, oh my god i just landed in someones lap an spilled water all over them, and jumps out of the seat.

“Im so sorry, oh my god,  I tripped, shit I spilled everything, really I’m sorry, I just have shit balance-

“No kidding, man, you came out of nowhere.” The boy says, looking at him dryly. which is ironic, because he is covered in water. Robb just stares at him in mortification.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, before dropping to his knees and attempting to collect the food he dropped, hoping he can get back before his family knows what happened. Jon would never let him live it down. He picks the food containers off the floor, and is going for the last box, which is behind the boys feet, when he hears;

“You dont have to try that hard to make it up to me, although the sentiment is appreciated.”

Robb jerks, and bangs his head on the chair, with an yelp. “What?” he demands, confused.

“Just, you know, you don't need to go this, far, it’s not that big a deal,” The boy says, gesturing at Robb.

Robb is relieved for a second because apparently the stranger isn't mad, before realizing what he was implying. Robb shoots up, stammering in his defence.

“N-no no that's not what I meant, I - I was just trying to get to the mini pizza, seriously, I wasn't trying to-

“Whatever man,” the boy cuts him off, with a bemused look. “Just take you mini pizzas and don't worry about it.”

Robb stares for a second, before dropping to his knees and grabbing the box from between the boys legs. He looks up, finds himself eye level with his crotch, before scrambling away, food in hand.

Robb makes it back to his family intact, albeit modified. Jon asks if he forgot his water, and Robb decides to go with that.

But for the rest of the train ride, all he can think about is those gray eyes and the light smile, and Robb wishes he had met that boy in a different way. He wishes he knew his name.  


End file.
